Special Forever Red After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: After Forever Red the Red Rangers meet up to celebrate at Bulk and Skull's bar... chaos ensues. Special in the After Hours series, but not required to read the others at all. No slash, no romance, just humor. Enjoy!


A/N blah blah I own nothing. Minor Cole bashing (literally) below. All in good fun!

…

_Bulk and Skull were cowering behind the bar, having torrid flashbacks to monster attacks and kidnappings. They were literally shaking in fear. Bulk had sweat beading on his forehead, while Skull was debating whether or not bursting into tears would be a good idea or not. They both knew it was a matter of time before they were found. Not if they were, just when._

_ This was no monster attack, and there would be no one to save them._

_ This was the Red Ranger reunion…_

…

_Sometime __before__…_

"Thus," Eric finished with a flourish, "The Q-rex is the best Zord. Ever. Period."

"I don't think so." Jason grinned, holding up his smartphone, "According to the latest Internet poll, the Dragonzord is the number one Zord with the Red Dragon Thunderzord coming into a close second."

"What?" Eric snatched the phone glaring in disbelief.

"The best. Ever. Period." Jason snatched his phone back, his smile growing, "Don't try to compete with the originals little boy, you get outclassed." Eric glared, deciding Jason hadn't had near enough alcohol for Eric to try to beat him.

"Hey guys!" Cole sat down next to them, some sort of drink in his hand.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Eric sneered.

"I don't know." Cole shrugged, "The skinny guy stuffed it into my hand and disappeared."

"Skull?" Jason looked around, "Hey where is that guy? I need a refill."

"You can have mine!" Cole stammered, setting the mug in front of the Mighty Morphin' Ranger reverently.

"No thanks Newbie." Jason nodded at him awkwardly, "It's all yours."

"Yes sir!" Cole grabbed the drink and chugged it, slamming it down on the table, "Done!" he looked up at Jason with large eyes, like a little boy who wanted his father to say 'good job'.

"Way to go."

"Cole." Eric snapped, "Go find the bartender, we need refills."

"Yessir yessir!" the Red Lion Ranger bounded off into the crowd of Red Rangers.

"Tommy," Jason leaned back to where Tommy was standing with T.J. and Andros, watching, "How much as he had to drink?"

"A lot." Tommy admitted, "By the way, at this rate we're going to eat Bulk and Skull out of pretzels and nuts." Jason waved that off.

"I know where they keep them, we can always get more."

"Cole just wants our approval Jas." Tommy said quietly, "He _is_ the new guy."

"Yeah." Jason gazed after Cole, nodding wisely, "I know."

"Contest time!" Leo boomed suddenly from the front of the room, gathering the Red Rangers around as he stood on the bar, "We call out two names, who's more blah then blah, and whoever gets the resounding win vote from us," he gestured at the group, "has to take a shot!"

"Why?" Wes groaned, "What is your obsession with getting drunk?"

"They don't have alcohol on Mirinoi." Andros confided quietly.

"Oh."

"Plus it's Forever Red!" Leo hopped down from the counter, patting Wes on the back loudly, "How could we _not_ get drunk?"

….

_Later…_

"Stick in the Mud! Carter versus Andros!"

"Carter!" the men cheered as the man took a shot. T.J. glared at Andros, who had casually used his telekinesis to throw a rag in T.J's face to prevent him voting.

"Villain! Jason or Tommy?"

"Wait- Jason was a villain?" they looked confused.

"Cole!" The Red Lion Ranger chirped, taking a shot and burping from where he was seated in the back. The men cheered.

"Better war cry, Leo versus Aurico?"

"Aurico's not even playing!" Leo whined as the group shouted his name. He took a shot.

"Cole!" came a yell from the back.

….

_Back to Bulk and Skull hiding…_

"No, that is not what happened." Andros protested with a smile as the other Red Rangers laughed it up with T.J.

"I thought we'd have to open a kissing booth." T.J. continued to more roaring laughter, "He and Ashley were that bad!"

"We were not!" Andros pouted, staring into his mug sadly, "Wait'll I tell Cassie." The Rangers abruptly stopped laughing, except for Carter and Cole who were blissfully giggling in drunken oblivion.

"Oh no." Eric slapped his face in disbelief, "No one told the others, did they?"

"Others?" Aurico cocked his head confused. The alien was now manning the bar, as he decided not to participate in the drinking (he was also, very heroically and in true Power Ranger fashion, was trying to save Bulk and Skull from being found by his drunken comrades), "What others?"

"Like our smarter others." Leo thumped his head on the bar, "Like Kendrix."

"Cassie." T.J. nodded.

"Zhane."

"Dana."

"Karone"

"Maya."

"Ashley."

"Taylor."

"Jen… if she were in this time period."

"But these are all the women on your teams." Aurico looked around, confused.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Duh."

"Wait…" T.J. bolted up, "Did you say _Kendrix?_"

"Yeah," Leo nodded, his chin wobbling on the wooden bar, "Suuuure did."

"She's alive?" T.J. hissed, Andros stood up next to him, both in aggressive stances. The Galactic Ranger continued to nod, unobservant of the two.

"She's alive, _and __you__didn__'__t __tell__us?_" T.J. let out an inhuman shout (aka Ranger war-cry) as he and Andros lept on top of the Red Galaxy Ranger, fists flying.

"Free for all!" Wes yelled, throwing himself into the pile with glee and dragging Eric in with him.

"Guys," Carter whined, "That's not safe at all."

Cole just giggled.

….

"Guys we found the pretzels!" Jason burst through the doors, Tommy right behind him. They were greeted by silence.

"Where'd the party go?" Tommy poked his head out from behind his best friend.

"They all passed out." Jason gestured at the bodies sprawled across the room. T.J. was snoring on Andros' leg, while Andros had his head on Carter's arm. Wes and Eric were tangled up in some sort of bar stool, while Leo was shirtless stretched out on a table. Aurico had long since left.

"JASAUMPFHON!" A voice yelled. Jason winced as the Red Lion Ranger ran up to him, the collars of Bulk and Skull jammed in his mouth as he dragged them across the room to where Jason and Tommy stood in the doorway. He spat out the fabric. It was Tommy's turn to wince. Bulk and Skull's shirts would never be the same.

"I found the bartenders!" Cole pointed at them excitedly.

"What happened?" Jason nodded toward the mess.

"They got into a fight." Bulk mumbled, watching Cole warily.

"They'll clean it up and pay for it tomorrow." Tommy shrugged, "For now we'll just leave them."

"Did he fight?" Jason looked at Cole.

"No, he just giggled." Skull admitted, as the Red Lion Ranger did just that.

"Tommy, do you think he'll remember any of this tomorrow?" Jason turned to his best friend casually as Cole wandered over to giggle and drool on Jason's shoulder. Tommy gave Cole a calculating look.

"No." he decided.

"Good." Jason declared, positioning Cole just so, he looked at Bulk and Skull, "This never happened, got it?" They nodded. Bulk and Skull's eyes were wide with disbelief. Tommy just winced, rubbing his jaw.

….

Cole woke up with his head pounding, and the entire right side of his face on fire. He heard similar moaning and cursing around him as blurry shapes moved and discarded bits of table and chairs.

"Wes," A voice croaked, "Wes wake up." More cursing, "Wes!"

"shuddup."

"Hey Andros are there any alien cures for hangovers?"

"None that can get here fast enough."

"What did we _do_ last night?"

"Why do I hurt?" Cole put in, trying not to whine. The others ignored him.

"Get this barstool off of me!" Eric kicked his feet, displacing the chair with a crash. Wes let out another groan.

"Shuddup."

"Ow." T.J. gasped, being the first one to reach his feet, "Owwwwww." He held his head gingerly, stepping over to the bar as Andros winced at the overhead lighting.

"It's so _bright_." He muttered as Carter looked over at Leo.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"I don't know…" Leo admitted, flexing his abs, "but I have bruises on my bruises. Did we get into a fight?"

"My face hurts." Cole muttered.

"Guys…" T.J. held up a piece of paper, "Herein lies our answers." He began reading, "Dear fellow Reds. We leave you guys alone for thirty minutes (Tommy's fault) and you trash the place. The proprietors of this fine establishment have our word that you will restore this great place to its former glory. Just wait until you get back to your teams, your hangovers will be mild compared to that. Sincerely, your fearless Original Red, Jason." T.J. sighed, "So we have to clean up and- oh there's a postmark." He flipped the paper over, "P.S. Leo, please _attempt_ to keep your shirt on next time. You're giving Red's a bad name…. aka stripper!"

"I don't remember taking it off." Leo muttered, sitting up.

"Find it and put it back on." Carter hissed covering his eyes, "How did Tommy and Jason get out of this?"

"They knew this would happen!" T.J. gestured, immediately regretted it, rubbing his arms, "We _did_ get into a fight."

"Free for all." Wes muttered, face still smashed into the floor.

"I kinda remember that…" Eric pointed his finger at Cole, "but you weren't involved, you were… giggling." Cole winced, nodding in unfortunate agreement.

"You pansy." Andros growled at Leo, "You started it. You should've told us Kendrix made it."

"I thought Karone did." Leo grimaced, "Sorry." They slowly got up and set about putting the bar to rights, when Cole suddenly stopped sweeping.

"Wait, if I wasn't in the fight…" he rubbed his face, "Then who punched me?"

...


End file.
